There was a Boy
by LadyofRocknRoll
Summary: A fic that takes place in the future,Lex must rasie him and Chloes son alone but he needs to earn his son friendship and trust first.
1. Default Chapter

This fic is called "There was a boy…" it is a Chloe/Lex fic. They are married and have a son, but death takes its toll. The song is called Nature Boy by David Bowe.  
  
Declaimer: Don't own Smallville so don't sue me I have little allowance.  
  
  
  
Enjoy, but go easy on the reviews.  
  
Prologue  
  
He was a frighten child. His eyes were full of fear .His expression was like a scared puppy. His father would say constantly,  
  
"Alexander, you won't go any where if you're always scared."  
  
His father was Lex Luthor. A rich billionaire who worked constantly, and didn't have the best reputation. Some think Alexander's mother Chloe Sullivan, was crazy to marry him.  
  
His mother was married at quite a young age. She was only 18 when she married Lex .It shocked Smallville when young Chloe made her decision to marry Rich Lex Luthor. It shocked Lex himself. They got married secretly in a small chapel, with only friends and family.  
  
What shocked people the most is that she stayed with him, and soon enough they had a son. Alexander Edward Luthor was born on a rainy November. Chloe adored her sweet little boy, and she loved to play with him.  
  
Little Alexander did not know that he was an heir to so much money. Friends of the Luthor's thought he was the nicest little boy. Clark Kent treated that little boy like he was a son, as did Lana Lang. He had blonde hair with some brown and red, and his father's eyes.  
  
But why was he so scared? Well the sad truth was, he was alone. Something took away the only friend he knew…his mother.  
  
Six-year-old Alexander saw people run up and down the stairs of the mansion. Most of them were crying. He didn't understand what the fuss was about. So he just kept on playing with his toys.  
  
Lex was at Chloe's bedside. He paced up and down the room.  
  
"Why now Chloe? Why did you have to get sick?" he said to her as he stopped and looked out the huge window.  
  
"It is just my time Lex." She replied  
  
"It doesn't have to be this way we could get you help." He said as he started to cry  
  
"Its too late." She said  
  
"No its not, don't say that to me. You're leaving me, your leaving your son…"  
  
"Alexander, Lex bring me Alexander," she moaned  
  
"Do you really want him you to see you like this?" he snapped  
  
"Please." She said  
  
He ran out the door and went into the Living Room.  
  
"Come with me Alexander." He said as the boy followed behind him.  
  
When they reached the room Lex signaled the boy to go in.  
  
"Hi sweetie." Chloe said as her son walked through the door.  
  
"What's wrong Mama? " he said as he went up on her bed and sat down next to her.  
  
"Alexander, Mama...well I am going on a long trip, " she said.  
  
"How long will you be gone?" he asked  
  
"A very long time sweetie, but I will always be with you I want you to remember that." She said explaining it the best way she could.  
  
"Yes Mommy." The little boy said  
  
"Look after your father." She said  
  
"Yes Mommy." He repeated  
  
She stroked his hair and as she did she sang a song she sang to him when he was a baby.  
  
1 There was a boy  
  
A very strange enchanted boy  
  
The say he wandered very far  
  
Very far away  
  
A little shy but very wise was he  
  
And then one day a magic day he passed my way  
  
And while we spoke of many things  
  
Fools and kings  
  
This he said to me  
  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love  
  
And be loved in return."  
  
That night she died in her sleep.  
  
******************************************************************8  
  
End of prologue and here is a preview of chapter one "Wish You Were Here"  
  
"Come sit by me Alexander." He called to his son who was on the other side of the long table. The boy reluctantly went over there. He was a little frightened of his father. He worked constantly and was out late at night. But he promised his mom he would look after his father. 


	2. Wish You Were Here

Here is Chapter1 called Wish You Were Here. Enjoy Chapter one and Chapter 2 will come ASAP.  
  
I don't own Smallville so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
4 years later.  
  
Slowly two years had passed. Days seemed longer and an hour seemed like an eternity. Alexander grew more and more He had just started school again.  
  
The teacher saw Alexander as a bright but lonely boy. At recess he would sit with a drawing pad and pencil and would draw pictures. He never joined in with any of the kids and he was teased regularly.  
  
The teacher had confronted the young boy but he was always lost in thought. Once they had to bring in a picture of what they thought an angel looked like. He brought in a picture of his mother.  
  
Lex was not aware of the child's problem. He often thought the boy was just quite, and never thought about the fact he was alone. On the weekends he would just read or draw minding his own business. He barely went outside and never really talked much.  
  
"I don't get it Clark, he is just so out of it." Lex told Clark one day.  
  
"Maybe you should talk to him." Clark suggested.  
  
"Tried it, he just says yes father." Lex replied  
  
"Why don't you spend more time with him." Clark said.  
  
"I try, I am just so busy…."  
  
"Take sometime off." Clark interrupted. Lex didn't say anything. "Try to have a real conversation with him. Ask him about school, his grades. He is your son, and well…um I think he might um… still miss his mom."  
  
This got his attention.  
  
"He was 6 how could he still remember?" he snapped  
  
"He is a very smart boy Lex." Clark replied. "Talk to him.'  
  
  
  
The next morning Alexander went down stairs and sat down at Table across from his dad.  
  
"Come sit by me Alexander." He called to his son who was on the other side of the long table. The boy reluctantly went over there. He was a little frightened of his father. He worked constantly and was out late at night. But he promised his mom he would look after his father.  
  
"Yes Father." He said as he stood over by his father.  
  
"So how is school going Alexander?" he asked as he looked at his newspaper.  
  
"It's okay." He replied  
  
"Your grades, are they good?" he said  
  
"I suppose." He said.  
  
"Well don't you know." He said to his son  
  
"Report cards haven't came out yet." He replied looking at his father strangely  
  
"Dear lord Alexander, don't give me that look, you're mother gave me that look." He said taking a slip of his coffee.  
  
"Dad… um can I go upstairs and read" Alexander said.  
  
"Don't you want to go outside and play?" Lex said  
  
"Oh well, There is not much to do." He replied  
  
"Why don't you have Frank take you to the book store." Lex suggested. Frank was there chuffer.  
  
"All right." He said. As he turned around and walked down the hall to get Frank.  
  
"What a quite child, I wonder what is wrong with him" Lex said to himself.  
  
  
  
Alexander stopped in the hall and saw a picture of his mom and him.  
  
" I wish you here mom." He said to the picture and continued to walk down the hall.  
  
  
  
Okay I hoped you like this chapter there is more to come .I'm just getting started. I know this probably not the greatest or longest chapter but it will get better next chapter. Real quick I just want to thank the people who liked my story. I got really good feed back from the prologue, and I am really glad you all enjoyed it.  
  
*Thank you very much*  
  
Pinkfloydfreak  
  
Preview of chapter 2 "Broken Glass."  
  
"What are you so scared of Alexander? Tell me." Lex staring his son straight in the eye.  
  
He said nothing.  
  
"Tell me." He repeated  
  
Again he didn't answer.  
  
"Tell Me." He screamed from the top of his lungs  
  
"YOU" he yelled. 


	3. Broken Glass

Hello, this is where I am slowing down and the characters will stay the same age for a couple chapters. So here is the next chapter "Broken Glass." *enjoy*  
  
I don't own Smallville so don't sue me.  
  
5 years later.  
  
The halls of the huge were jammed packed with teenagers.  
  
A simple minded teenage wasteland thought Alexander Luthor as he walked down the halls. Many people looked at him and whispered  
  
" Who is that guy?"  
  
"He must be new."  
  
"Is he single?"  
  
1 Oh great, I am going to kill my dad for making me move back to Smallville. I was better off in the city .We move all the time.  
  
Alexander never asked questions when they moved. He kept the questions to himself. But it was just like one day his father just came into the study and said "Alexander we are leaving."  
  
It was weird because for the past 5 years he has been so paranoid and angry. He gave up trying to really talk to Alexander. He was so not himself.  
  
Alexander came out of daydreaming by the loud ringing of the bell.  
  
"Class we have a new student today, he's name is Alexander Luthor." The teacher said.  
  
Well this sure got the classes attention. Yep the people of Smallville remembered the Luthor's, and so did the new generation of Smallville teenagers.  
  
"So tell us about yourself Alexander." The teacher suggested.  
  
"Um okay, um I am 16 and I live with my dad." he said.  
  
"Well then, why don't you sit next to Rain Vader, the one in the way back" the teacher pointed out to him.  
  
He walked to the back of the room, he sat down, and then he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.  
  
She had shoulder length brown hair, which as in 2 braids and Sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a sweatshirt that said "Van Halen" on it, blue jeans, blue shoes, and had a pretty blue necklace on that was in the shape of a raindrop.  
  
She noticed him looking at her.  
  
"Hi I am Rain Beau Vader," she said quietly  
  
"Alexander Luthor" he replied.  
  
Maybe this school isn't going to be as bad as I thought.  
  
After class, Rain and Alexander talked on their way to their next class.  
  
"So your name is Rain Beau, like Rainbow, but a eau instead of ow." Alexander said to her  
  
"It actually was Rainbow Olivia Vader, but I got made fun of cause of it, so I got it legally changed but kept it similar so I wouldn't hurt my mom's feelings, Even though Beau was a boys name, I had to drop Olivia." Rain replied  
  
"Oh, I like the name Rain, sure is better than my name." He said  
  
"You were named after your father weren't you?" she said  
  
"Yep, how did you know that?" he asked  
  
"6th grade biography paper "The Luthor's." I couldn't find anyone else to do it on." She said  
  
Alexander was surprised at this.  
  
"I didn't know Lex Luthor had a son though, till now, the info I used was old though, and my report mainly focused on your family's company." She said  
  
"Why on earth would you choose my family? Their all weird." He asked  
  
"It was my dad's idea he used to work at the plant." Rain said.  
  
"Oh." Alexander said. His dream girl knew all about his family history. Maybe more than he did.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"How was school Alexander." Lex asked his son who had just came into his office and sat on a leather chair with is feet hanging over the arms.  
  
"Why do you care?" Alexander asked.  
  
"I am your father, am I not?" he replied  
  
"Yes, though I don't see how." Alexander said  
  
Lex smirked, " Gee, don't you had a temper."  
  
"Like you don't." he replied  
  
"You always have away of flying insults right back at me, your mother was like that." He said as his smirk disappeared as he looked down at a picture of him and her on his desk.  
  
"My mother was an angel." He said  
  
"Oh I have no doubt about that Alexander." He replied  
  
"The only reason you haven't kicked my out on the street is yet is because mother would have hate you if you did" Alexander said bitterly  
  
Lex did not respond.  
  
"I am I not right." He said.  
  
Lex sensed something in that boy. His heart was broken glass. It had been shattered by something. It was fear, loneliness, and betrayal.  
  
"What are you so scared of Alexander? Tell me." Lex said staring his son straight in the eye.  
  
He said nothing.  
  
"Tell me." He repeated  
  
Again he didn't answer.  
  
"Tell Me." He screamed from the top of his lungs  
  
"YOU" he yelled.  
  
"You are scared of yourself, I am just some weak excuse for your shattered heart." Lex yelled, "I tried to help you, but you just ignored me and went off in your little world of Neverland."  
  
Alexander got up to leave, but before he went out the door he turned around and look into his fathers eyes, and said quietly  
  
"Yes I know, but you gave up on me and stopped trying."  
  
Then he continued to walk down the hall.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Okay well there was the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. I changed my rating to PG cause this is was it gets a lot of angst and drama. Here is a preview of the next chapter, which is a songfic portion of this story. It is called "Blurry."  
  
Preview of the next chapter "Blurry."  
  
There was a field. It was so wide and he was in the middle of it all. Than he heard.  
  
"Alexander"  
  
"Alexander"  
  
He looked all around there was no one there.  
  
"Alexander"  
  
"Alexander"  
  
Then a familiar song played but he didn't know were it came from.  
  
***********************************************  
  
I know not a very good preview but it is like this really strange chapter and I can't describe it till I type it up than it will make more sense. Okay bye.  
  
Pinkfloydfreak 


End file.
